A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Turbine engine components, such as turbine blades and vanes, are operated in high temperature environments. To avoid deterioration in the components resulting from their exposure to high temperatures, it is necessary to provide cooling circuits within the components. Turbine blades and vanes are subjected to high thermal loads on both the suction and pressure sides of their airfoil portions and at both the leading and trailing edges. The regions of the airfoils having the highest thermal load can differ depending on engine design and specific operating conditions. Similarly, combustor liners are subjected to high temperatures that can lead to deterioration.